Bring Me To Life
by TheJoyCrux
Summary: Xellos-Filia Trapped within her own mind, can he save her? - FINISHED


**Author's Note: Just thought I'd let you know that I hate muses. _Especially_ when they won't let me sleep. This is a boy/girl song (in case you don't know it)

* * *

**

Girl _lyric_

Boy _-lyric-

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Slayers (other then the DVDs) and the song 'Bring Me To Life' is by Evanescence.

* * *

**

**Bring Me To Life

* * *

**

_how can you see into my eyes_

_like open doors_

_leading you down into my core_

_where i've become so numb

* * *

_

The shop had been closed for weeks. A thin layer of dust had settled over everything. Jilias and Gravos had left nearly three months previous. They had their own lives to attend to.

Filia thought she would be fine. She also knew that there would probably be problems. But, since there was nothing she could do about it, she had adamantly decided to ignore the growing pains and ever increasing nightmares.

The throbbing in her chest grew with each passing day. It wasn't long before she was curling into a fetal position from the intensity. She _had_ to close her shop. She couldn't very well run a business when she was collapsing every few hours.

She needed help, she knew it. But there was no way to fix her problem. Not to mention the fact that she could never tell anyone why. No. No one must know.

* * *

_without a soul_

_my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _

_until you find it there and lead it back home

* * *

_

Most of her time was spent in bed. Sleep lasted longer every time and was always ended in a pain filled panic. The nightmares were getting worse also. She couldn't bring herself to get out of her bed, not even to eat. Finally, she wouldn't even wake up. Fatigue, hunger, and pain all keeping her locked in her endless stream of nighttime hallucinations.

Even in her dreams she knew why. They wouldn't let her forget why. Never letting her forget that she had bonded with a Mazoku. It didn't matter that she had done it to save the world. She would never be accepted anywhere. No one would help her. No one would even want to try, least of all the one who could.

* * *

_-wake me up-_

_wake me up inside_

_-i can't wake up-_

_wake me up inside_

_-save me-_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_-wake me up-_

_bid my blood to run_

_-i can't wake up-_

_before i come undone_

_-save me-_

_save me from the nothing i've become

* * *

_

The hollow eyes of her dead ancestors looked upon her.

"Traitor," they chanted, "Monster's whore."

Xellos' form came again and she cringed, knowing where the dream would go next. Each time it burned in her mind. The closed-eyed priest stalked over to her on all fours. His eyes were always closed. The phantom Xellos sniffed at her trembling form as she tried in vain to make herself as small as possible. Pausing near her neck, he opened his mouth and bit down on the soft flesh. Claiming her as his.

* * *

_now that i know what i'm without_

_you can't just leave me_

_breathe into me and make me real

* * *

_

Moving above her, the nightmare's creation proceeded to tear into her body like a dog digging a hole. Pain laced through her body and soul. He disappeared.

* * *

_bring me to life

* * *

_

Despite everything, she still loved him. There was nothing she could do about it, she knew she was doomed. Now all the ex-priestess could do was to wait for death.

* * *

_-wake me up-_

_wake me up inside_

_-i can't wake up-_

_wake me up inside_

_-save me-_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_-wake me up-_

_bid my blood to run_

_-i can't wake up-_

_before i come undone_

_-save me-_

_save me from the nothing i've become

* * *

_

"You shame us," the mantra continued, "Renounce the evil you so love."

A shadow passed in the corner of her vision. Filia's eyes shot over quickly.

"No, no, no, no," she started shaking, "Not again, not so soon, please…"

Xellos strode confidently to the cowering dragoness. Cat-like violet pupils regarded her curiously. Filia trembled in front of him, her arms raised reflexively to protect herself from the coming onslaught.

The priest kneeled in front of her and slowly reached a hand out and touched her arm, "Filia?"

Confusion at the sound of concern startled her and she lowered the arm covering her face enough to look out.

He could feel the terror radiating off of her in waves. Most of all, he was shocked at the sight of tears streaming down her porcelain-like face.

"Filia," he tried again, "What's going on here?"

Her arms lowered more.

"Xellos?" she whimpered.

A beautifully sculptured eyebrow raised above his amethyst eye.

"Xellos!" the gold seemed more certain and half jumped from her position on the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck. Burrowing her head into the crook where his neck met his shoulders she began to cry with a renewed vigor.

* * *

_bring me to life

* * *

_

Still unsure as to what was going on, the Mazoku held her very carefully. Why wouldn't she wake up? Her astral signature had dwindled dangerously small. And she had been obviously dreaming, nightmares from the feelings he had been getting from her. But even so, dreams couldn't do that to her life force, could they?

'Oh Filia," he thought to himself, 'Tell me what's wrong. I want to help.'

* * *

_-I've been living a lie-_

_-there's nothing inside-

* * *

_

From behind, Xellos heard a low growl and felt Filia tense in his arms. Pushing the ex-priestess back he turned to view the new threat.

Surprise etched clearly on his face, Xellos looked upon himself. The other version of him was crouched low to the ground like an animal about to pounce. His clothing was the same, only black.

The Mazoku followed the image's close-eyed gaze. A family of four golden dragons seemed to be having an outing. A mother, father, older sibling and a younger. The younger caught Xellos' attention, she had the cutest little pink bow tied to the end of her tail.

* * *

_bring me to life

* * *

_

The crouching Xellos slowly made his way to the group of dragons, pausing every so often to sniff. The air about the four seemed innocent and happy, they never even noticed their approaching peril.

All at once the copy attacked, ripping through three of the four members with his bare hands. The facsimile reared it's head back and howled, rejoicing in the kill. Soon, the sobbing of the last dragon caught it's attention. It was the youngest. He sniffed the air and grinned maliciously, leering at the young girl in just a way that his intent could not be mistaken for anything else.

Filia shuddered against him. Xellos looked down at her, again in his arms. She was watching the scene with a look of horror.

The image faded from their view.

* * *

_frozen inside_

_without your touch_

_without your love_

_darling_

_only you are the life_

_among the dead

* * *

_

Xellos looked around, wondering what was next.

'Why is she dreaming about me like this? I've never killed anyone even remotely like that…'

Instead of seeing his familiar form again he saw hundreds of draconic skulls push out of the ground. Glancing about, he realized that they surrounded the two of them.

Xellos was about to ask Filia about them when he heard an echoing voice, "How dare you."

The purple haired priest scanned the bones again but none moved.

"Traitor," he could feel Filia tense with each word, "Consort to Mazoku."

Bewilderment hit him again, 'traitor' he could understand from the hypocritical elder golds but not that.

"Renounce your false love and join us among the gods," they commanded.

"What?" Xellos held Filia out so he could look at her, "That's it, just what is going on here?"

The dragoness cringed, she knew she had to tell him, 'It doesn't matter anyways… he can't love me back, the bond will kill me soon enough…'

Filia turned her head away from him, "I'm bonded to you," she whispered, "I'm dying."

Xellos was shocked, 'When?' he searched his mind and then suddenly it dawned on him.

* * *

_-all this time-_

_-i can't believe i couldn't see-_

_-kept in the dark-_

_-but you were there in front of me-_

_i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_got to open my eyes to everything_

_-without a thought-_

_-without a voice-_

_-without a soul-_

_-don't let me die here-_

_-there must be something more-

* * *

_

Xellos looked down at the small form of Filia. With one hand he reached out and touched her face, turning it so that she looked at him. She looked so sad.

"Filia, I…"

"I know," she stated softly, "Mazoku cannot love."

The resignation in her voice nearly broke him in two.

He cupped her cheeks gently with his gloved hands before lowering his face down to hers. As their lips met the deceased dragons let out a great cry of anguish.

* * *

_bring me to life

* * *

_

"Come back to me," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

_-wake me up-_

_wake me up inside_

_-i can't wake up-_

_wake me up inside_

_-save me-_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_-wake me up-_

_bid my blood to run_

_-i can't wake up-_

_before i come undone_

_-save me-_

_save me from the nothing i've become

* * *

_

Filia disappeared from his arms and he smiled. Looking around one last time he noticed the skulls of the dead dragons still there. Narrowing his eyes he glared at them.

"Leave her alone," Xellos told them and they cringed, "She is… mine."

The he left the place intent upon joining his little dragon.

* * *

_bring me to life

* * *

_

He appeared next to her bed just as she was rousing from her elongated slumber.

She turned and looked at him, "Are you real?"

Xellos brushed her bangs from her face.

"Very."

* * *

_-I've been living a lie-_

_-there's nothing inside-

* * *

_

As the two of them embraced they briefly glowed a pale golden color. They had marked each other's souls and now the Lord of Nightmares marked them. No one would question their union now or ever again.

* * *

_bring me to life

* * *

_

**AN: RR and bring a smile to those less fortunate than you!**


End file.
